Super Smash Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
by DisasterKirby
Summary: Kirby and friends must embark on a journey to save the other SSBM characters from an unknown evil being. Chapter 12 up!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Chaos Strikes

Super Smash Wars  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
By  
SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hi! SwordKirbyMaster here, with my first series, Super Smash Wars! This is my first story on FanFiction.Net (as I've just registered after coming here for who knows how long). This is story about Kirby (my favorite character!) and his friends who go on an epic quest to do multiple things, some cool, some dangerous... you get the picture. Anyway, I've written Episode I in case you were wondering, but it is really short, and needs edited badly, so I'm starting with Episode II instead. Also, my stories of Episodes I - III have nothing to do with the real Star Wars episodes, they just seem similar enough that I subtitled them after the Star Wars movies. So, don't expect any Star Wars stuff (okay maybe a little...) in Episodes I - III.  
  
Again, this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me too badly.  
  
You're probably getting sick of me rambling on, so on with the story!  
  
(P.S.: I don't own anything, except for the plotline, SSB island, a character or two, and a few ships and ideas.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Zero: The Dark Plan  
  
Somewhere on the outskirts of the Nintendo Islands, a fortress is being built on an uncharted island. an island that will soon be home, of the Ultimate Evil...  
  
A tall white creature approached a figure in the shadows...  
  
1??? - Is the plan all set, my loyal servant?  
  
2??? - Yes, everything is going according to plan. My two henchmen are leading them all to the desired point as we speak.  
  
1??? - Good. Our plan should go as planned. Go to the Warp Cannon. I shall meet you there later.  
  
2??? - Yes, my master.  
  
1??? - You'd best not fail me again Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo (2???) - I won't, my master.  
  
1??? - Good. Now go.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note (again, sorry!): From here on out, the whole story will be in the words of Kirby, otherwise known as a Kirby POV transition. The only times when it isn't Kirby talking, is during parts where Mewtwo and his boss talk (like above) and during a special chapter later, around Chapter 9 or 10. Otherwise, whenever you read parts that say "I said" and anything else with "I", it's Kirby talking. (I sure hope you understood all that!)  
  
Anyway, onto Chapter One!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Chaos Strikes  
  
(start Kirby POV)  
  
It was the fifth day of our vacation. Pikachu and I had just ranked up from Challenger class to Veteran the past week, and the SSBC guide says that anyone that attains the rank of Veteran get a two-week vacation [You'll find out more about the SSBC in later chapters]. We decided on staying at Isle Delfino; it sounded like a really cool place, aside from the fact that Mario was framed for sputting paint all over the island.  
  
Anyway, we had gone to Gelato Beach that day. It was really sunny, the surf was great, and there was a good view of SSB Island Headquarters. "I'm going to catch more waves," Pikachu called. "Okay, I'll just hang out at our spot," I called back. We had just finished a great shred session, and I needed a break.  
I spread out my blanket, put the umbrella, and started staring into the  
clouds.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mewtwo (talking into walkie-talkie) - Is everything set?  
  
3??? - Yes, Mewtwo. We've gathered everyone to the south beach of the island. You may proceed with firing.  
  
Mewtwo - Good. Commence fire!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Like I said earlier, I was staring into the clouds. Then suddenly, I noticed a cloud with a pinkish tint was floating over SSB Island. "Hey Kirby, what're you looking at?" Pikachu asked as he came back from surfing. "That cloud above SSB Island. It's glowing pink," I replied. Pikachu looked over at SSB Island and noticed it too. "I wonder what's up with it?" said Pikachu. "I don't know." I replied.  
  
Suddenly the cloud started getting darker, until it was a dark purple. "What the." I started. Suddenly, a loud blast knocked Pikachu and me off our feet. "What the h*ll was that?!?" Pikachu yelled. "LOOK!!!" I yelled as a pointed towards the ocean. A large, pink beam had shot straight out of the cloud and had hit. "SSB Island! No!!!" I yelled. We watched helplessly as the beam hit the southern beach. It stayed there for a few moments, then suddenly, the beam vanished into the cloud. The cloud then imploded on itself, and then, just disappeared. Pikachu and I looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and ran back to the hotel.  
  
-----------------------  
  
1??? - It looks at though your plan has succeeded, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo - Yes. I knew it would.  
  
1??? - But I am unhappy with your henchmen.  
  
Mewtwo - Why? Did they do something wrong?  
  
1??? - Yes. I studied the groups of characters that Link and DK brought back. It appears that there are three characters missing.  
  
Mewtwo - D*mn! Which three are they?  
  
1??? - Their names are Kirby, Pikachu, and Peach.  
  
Mewtwo - ($#@!) What shall we do?  
  
1??? - Wait until the cloning process has begun. Once you have the right clones.  
  
(tense silence)  
  
1??? - Terminate them.  
  
Mewtwo - My lord!... Is that legal?  
  
1??? - I will make it legal. [Sound familiar?]  
  
Mewtwo - Very well. What are their locations?  
  
1??? - I believe that Peach is on holiday at the Mushroom Kingdom. The other two have been taking a vacation on Isle Delfino, and may have seen our little show.  
  
Mewtwo - I'll dispatch a group of soldiers immediately.  
  
1??? - No. Leave the princess to the prototype clones once they're completed. Your henchmen can take care of the other two.  
  
Mewtwo - Yes, sir.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, Mewtwo and his boss have character-napped all of the characters from SSBM except for Kirby, Pikachu, and Peach. Will Kirby and Pikachu make it to SSB Island soon enough to find out what happened? What will happen to Princess Peach? And what is with this clone idea? Find out more in Chapter 2!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Trouble on the High Seas

Super Smash Wars  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi! SwordKirbyMaster here again, here to bring you Super Smash Wars - Episode II Chapter 2! Again, I don't own everything, just the stuff you've never heard of. Anyway, on to the story! (That wasn't as long as last time now was it?)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two : Trouble on the High Seas  
  
Once we got to the hotel, panic had struck most of the eastern side of the island. We quickly ran upstairs to get our stuff, then came back to the check-in counter to turn in our room key. I then unloaded my WarpStar Phone [as seen in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards] and ran outside with Pikachu hot on my tail. I punched "9277-7827" (warpstar) on my phone, and turned towards SSB Island. After a few seconds, my WarpStar Boat appeared from out in the ocean. "Shouldn't we have brought this in the first place?" Pikachu asked. "No time for questions, Pikachu. Let's go!" I hollered. "Right!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
We both attached our surfboards to the bottom of my WarpStar Boat, then we hopped on and blasted off. [In case you were wondering, the WarpStar boat hovers above the water, so the boards won't fall off.] "How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" Pikachu asked as we zoomed across the ocean. "Considering how fast we're going, I'd say somewhere around half an hour," I replied. "That's a lot of time for something else to happen," Pikachu said. "Yeah."  
  
Of course, with our luck, a few minutes later, a large boulder plunged into the sea right behind us. "Who could've done that?" Pikachu said questioningly. "Take the controls," I told Pikachu, "I'm taking a look." I went over to the back end of the boat and opened a compartment with some binoculars in it. I took out and started looking off the backside of the boat. I didn't see anything at first, but then a black motorboat came into view. I zoomed in with my binoculars only to find that a guy clad in green and a big brown animal were onboard.  
  
"Well, it looks as if a couple of old friends of mine are trying to take us out," I muttered. "Really? Who are they?" Pikachu asked. "Oh, just stupid Link and DK," I replied. "JUST LINK AND DK!?!?!" Pikachu yelled, "They'll cream us!" "Hey, I kicked their butts in the tourney, how hard could they be at the same time?" I laughed. "Harder than you could ever imagine," came a voice. I whirled around to see Link and DK in their boat, only a few yards away. "Sorry your vacation ended so soon," Link laughed, "but we have a job to finish." He quickly brought their boat to our starboard, and DK started swinging at us! "Gimme the controls," I hollered to Pikachu, "you try to stop them!" Pikachu bounded to the back of the boat, while I jumped into the driver's seat. "Time for evasive action!" I sneered. As Pikachu was retaliating to them with electricity, I started weaving back and forth.  
  
After doing that for about twenty minutes, I yelled, "This isn't getting us anywhere!" "You're right," said Link, "DK, ready the bazooka." "Ba...ba...BAZOOKA?!?!" Pikachu stuttered, as DK lifted it out of the boat and aimed it straight at us. "FIRE!!!" Link yelled.  
  
[A/N: This next part is in what I call "Matrix mode". If you've seen either movie, or at least the commercials, you'll know I'm talking about the slo- mo reactions they make while in the air. Anyway, back to the story.]  
  
(start Matrix mode)  
  
I had two seconds. I quickly pounded the blue button on the dashboard. The boat quickly bounced up, flipped over Link and DK's boat, and landed safely on the other side.  
  
(end Matrix mode)  
  
We looked back and saw a huge explosion where the rocket had impacted with the water. "You guys make me mad!!" I yelled. I jumped up, and started to inhale. I inhaled Link, then jumped to the other side of the boat. "Adieos!" I laughed, As I spit Link out over the edge. "Augggggghhhhhhh!" Link yelled, as he fell into the water and went out of sight. "Aw crap!" DK said, "I don't know how to drive!" He quickly swerved out of control and flipped his boat. I went to back of the boat again to laugh at him. He and their boat quickly went out of sight too. "Well, I'm glad that's over," Pikachu sighed. "Yeah, but hey, I guess that counts as a victory, doesn't it?" I wondered. "Hey, that's right!" Pikachu exclaimed, "and double team battles count for double levels!" "Boo ya!" I laughed, as I started doing one of my dances. "Uh, Kirby..." Pikachu interrupted, "who's driving this thing?" I suddenly froze. "Aw s***." I spun around to see that we were approaching the island, but way, way too fast. I jumped for the lever that controlled the speed. I missed, and fell face-first onto the floor. A hard smash knocked me into the air, and I whacked my head on the hood of the boat. Then I blacked out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh no! In their attempt to get to SSB Island, Kirby has been knocked out! Will he wake up in time to find out what happened? Find out, in Chapter 3!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Mission

Super Smash Wars  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hi! It's SwordKirbyMaster, back to give you Chapter 3! I'm happy to say that I already have two reviews, and after only two days! Thanks! Oh, and to Blitz3, I was going to do something really cool in Episodes IV, V, and VI, which I'll tell more about later. Anyway, time for Chapter 3!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Mission  
  
"Kirby, wake up!" a voice called. "Huh...what?" I said. "Wake up!" it called again. I opened my eyes to Pikachu looking at me. "Finally!" he said, "I thought you'd never wake up!" "Woah..." I mumbled, "how long have I been out?" "Not long, only about fifteen minutes," Pikachu replied. "Good, because we need to get to HQ," I stated as I got up. "What about our boards? And your boat?" Pikachu asked as he pointed a ways down the beach. The front end of my boat was still stuck to the boulder we had hit earlier. We went over to find that our surfboards were still okay. "Too bad your boat's wrecked," Pikachu sighed, "or we'd be able to get to HQ quicker." "Yeah..." I sighed along with him, "but, that's that, so let's just take our boards and the phone and get up there." "Okay, let's go!" Pikachu said. I reached in and grabbed the phone (at least it wasn't smashed), before heading up the beach with Pikachu.  
  
-----------------------  
  
1??? - Are the clones ready to get the princess?  
  
Mewtwo - Yes, master. Evil Paper Mario and Evil Paper Bowser are departing for the Mushroom Kingdom as we speak.  
  
1??? - Good. These evil clones of yours had better not foul up.  
  
Mewtwo - They won't. I'm positive.  
  
-----------------------  
  
By the time we finally got to the front gate, turmoil had struck the entire island. We finally got to the check-in counter when I jumped up and floated over the people and Pikachu grabbed on. Finding that both the west and east corridors were closed, Pikachu and I went down the north hallway to the classrooms. We found our mentor pacing the pod area. [A/N: in the next few chapters, Kirby and Pikachu's mentor will simply be known as Mentor.] As soon as we entered, Mentor noticed us and quickly ran over. "Thank goodness you two are here," he started, "I thought that you were with the others when they disappeared." "We were on vacation on Isle Delfino, remember?" I replied. "Oh, that's right," Mentor said as if he forgot. "Was there anyone else that wasn't here?" Pikachu asked. "Well, other than you two, I think that Peach went back to the Mushroom Kingdom on important business," Mentor stated. "Darn! Whoever made everyone disappear knows that us three are still free!" I said. "How would they know?" asked Mentor. "Link and DK tried to blow us up with a bazooka on our way over here!!" Pikachu exclaimed. "WHAT?!? Why would they do that?" Mentor asked. "They're Mewtwo's henchmen. All three of them are evil and want to kill me," I stated, "but what this has to do with Mewtwo, I don't know." "And if they know about us, then they must know about Peach!" Pikachu added. "I think that you should go get Peach and bring her back here, before they get to her first," Mentor started, "Here, take your videoboards and Ids. They've been modified so you'll level up for victories off the island." "Sweet!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Yeah, cool," I said. "You two go get Peach and bring her back here immediately!" Mentor stated. "Don't worry, sir," I started, "nothing will stand in our way of getting the princess!" "Good! Then be on your way!" he replied. "Yes, sir!" Pikachu and I said in unison. Then we turned and ran to the entryway.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Before we left, we decided to run over to the dorms. We ran inside to put our surfboards away, and grabbed our Veteran medallions in the process. Once we had everything we needed, we ran like crazy down to the southern beach.  
  
"Hey, Kirby," Pikachu said, "I just thought of something. How are we getting there?!" "Don't worry," I smirked, "we're taking a ship of a slightly higher class."  
  
I whipped out my phone and quickly punched '663'. After a few minutes, I saw a large, yellow object come zooming towards us out in the ocean. "There she is..." I said. It flew right to us, put out it's landing gear, and landed softly in front of us.  
  
Pikachu mouth went agape. "It's...it's..." he stuttered. "It's the WarpStar One," I stated, "my high-class spaceship." "Awesome!" Pikachu said, mouth still agape. "Well, shall we board?" I said with grin.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Is everything set?" Pikachu asked once we got into the WarpStar. "Yep," I stated, "all right, full shields up, turbo thrusters at maximum capacity, all systems go!" The engine roared, its power echoing into the landscape. "Ready?" I asked Pikachu. "Ready!" he said as he clicked his seat belt in. "Okay, 'cause he we go!!!" I yelled, slamming the accelerator up to maximum. "Next stop, the Mushroom Kingdom!" I said. I pulled the parking brake handle to release, and we blasted off across the ocean.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirby and Pikachu still don't know what going on, but they've gone to go get Princess Peach before Mewtwo does! Will they get there before him? Find out, in Chapter 4!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. An Unexpected Problem

Super Smash Wars  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi again! SwordKirbyMaster here (who else?). I'm happy to say that I've gotten another review! Thanks Brandon! And don't worry; the first big fight is in Chapter Six (and takes up the whole chapter!), against Evil Paper Mario and Evil Paper Bowser!  
  
Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been busy. (Going to my grandpa's house for five days, getting the computer moved to my room, watching the first episode of Sonic X...)  
  
I don't own much, just the stuff you've never heard of.  
  
Anyway, time for Chapter 4!  
  
(P.S.: Don't flame me if this chapter seems a bit weird.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: An Unexpected Problem  
  
If had been half an hour since we left for the Mushroom Kingdom. I had set the WarpStar on autopilot, of course, so Pikachu and I could do whatever. We were in the middle of perfecting our battle strategies, when the computer stated, "Destination:  
  
The Mushroom Kingdom. We will arrive in five minutes. "Darn," Pikachu groaned, "and I was about to finish my new edge-guard combo." "Hey, you can always finish when we get back," I replied. "True," Pikachu said.  
  
"Here, " I told Pikachu as I opened a compartment, "we're gonna need these if we're not coming back here very often." I pulled a backpack out of the compartment and tossed it to Pikachu. Then I reached back in and grabbed one for myself. "Cool!" Pikachu exclaimed, "we can put our videoboards and Ids in here!" "Not only that," I smirked, "but supplies too." I had Pikachu follow me down to the bottom-left room (or bottom-left corner of the WarpStar). I continued over to the port (left, for you non-sailors) wall, and pressed a button labeled "Items." The wall split in two, and separated to reveal a small room with a vending machine. The machine had many buttons, each labeled with a different SSBM item. "No way!" Pikachu exclaimed, "I didn't know you had your own Item vendor! Awesome!!"  
  
We each took a Heart Container, a Super Scope, and a WarpStar "Bomber" (the kind that fly up, then smash into the ground). "Arrival time: 3 minutes," said the computer. "Okay then," I said. We quickly headed back to the cockpit. "Computer, disengage autopilot," I said as I jumped into the driver's seat. I veered left towards a spaceport close to the island as we made our approach. (This spaceport is kind of like a space-age airport. Also, it was on a platform in the ocean, like those ocean oil pumps or the pirate balconies on Zelda: The Wind Waker.) "Uh, Kirby..." Pikachu said as he nudged me. "What?" I asked. "I think we have a major problem," Pikachu replied. "Problem? What problem?" I asked again, "Are the Ocean Police on patrol in the area?" "Worse than that, look near the summit!" Pikachu exclaimed. That's when I noticed it.  
  
The Mushroom Kingdom was on fire! "Sh*t! Why is it on fire?" I wondered aloud. "Someone must want something up there..." Pikachu said. There was tense silence for a few seconds. "The Princess!" we exclaimed together. "Mewtwo must have beat us to the punch!" I exclaimed. "We've got to get up there fast!" Pikachu yelled. "We can't," I muttered. "Why not?" Pikachu asked. "It's against the Mushroom Island laws for spaceships to land anywhere on the island. We HAVE to land on one of the four ocean spaceports, then commute by boat." I explained. "D*MN! We don't have enough time!" Pikachu yelled. "Don't worry," I said, "I have a plan."  
  
I grabbed the intercom off the dashboard. "This is the WarpStar One, asking permission to land," I said into the intercom. Static ran through for a couple of seconds, then a voice said, "This is Mushroom Spaceport #3. Permission to land in Bay One granted. You may proceed." "Thanks!" I replied. "So far so good," Pikachu said as I put the intercom back on the dashboard. "Okay, when we land," I started, "go out and tell the arrival security that I have some business to take care of before I come out." "Number One or Number Two?" Pikachu asked. "What?......NO!!!" I yelled, "just, come back inside after you tell them what I said, okay?" "Okay," Pikachu said, forcing back a laugh. "Good," I said, as I brought the WarpStar down.  
  
Once we landed, Pikachu went outside to talk to the security guard. When Pikachu came back inside, I went to the bottom-right area of the WarpStar. I quickly flipped a switch, and a large screen appeared on the wall. Also, a small section of the counter slid open, revealing a touch-tone pad. "Dang! A big-screen videophone!" Pikachu exclaimed, "This ship has everything!" I started dialing when Pikachu asked, "Who are you calling?" "Mentor," I replied. "Why?" Pikachu asked. "I need him to run an errand for me," I said. The phone began to ring. "Hello?" answered a voice. Mentor's face appeared on the screen. "Hi, it's Kirby," I replied. "Ah, Kirby! I was wondering when you'd call. Did you get there okay?" Mentor said. "Yeah, but we need you to get something from our dorm," I said, "You have an E-Transporter, right?" "Yes, do you need my transfer code?" Mentor asked. "Yeah, actually," I said. "Okay, it's 9134776," Mentor replied. "Pikachu, punch that number into that console," I said as I pointed to a large blue machine. "Gotcha," Pikachu replied as he starting pressing buttons. "We're going to send you my ID so you can get into our dorm," I told Mentor. "Okay, what am I getting?" Mentor asked. "Get my WarpStar board, and Pikachu's Pok(Board," I told him. [Both of which are hoverboards] "Got it, I'm ready for transfer," Mentor said. "Okay, here it goes," I replied. I pressed the large green button on the console. A screen rose up out of the machine and turned bright blue. I reached towards the screen to put my ID through, when an arm reached through and pulled me in!  
  
"What the heck!" I yelled, "Why did you do that, Mentor?!" "I thought it'd be easier if you just do it yourself," Mentor said. "*Sigh* I'll be right back, Pikachu," I said to the screen. "This will only take five minutes," I told Mentor, "I'll be right back." I ran down the hall back into the main plaza, swerved around the empty check-in counter, went down the entrance hall, and made it to the main entrance of SSB HQ. I then made a hard right, and ran into the dorms. Once I had gotten to the room (Pikachu and my room was number 3D), I quickly swiped my ID, ran inside, and grabbed our boards from the secret storage room [mentioned at the end of Episode I].  
  
Instead of using the elevator to go back down, I ran as fast as I could towards a window at the end of the hallway, and jumped right through it instead! Once I landed (on my feet), I jumped onto my own board and blasted into Headquarters. "I'm back!" I hollered as I ran into the classroom. "Good, the E-Transport gate is still open!" Mentor said. "Watch out, Pikachu!" I said. I ran, jumped, and backflipped into the E- Transport screen. I landed perfectly on the floor of the WarpStar, still holding both boards intact. "I'll call if I get any information from other islands," Mentor said through the screen. "Okay, talk to you later!" Pikachu said as he switched the videophone off. "Here's your Pok(board," I said to Pikachu as I handed him his board. "Good, let's go!" Pikachu said as he ran to the entry ramp. I quickly followed after him.  
  
After showing my driver's license and ID to the security guard, Pikachu and I straight down a hallway with a sign labeled "To ferries to Mushroom Island". We had almost reached the exit doorway, only to find a large group of tourists being restricted from leaving by four or five security guards. We made our way through the crowd, only to be stopped by one of the guards. "We're sorry sir, but we cannot let any non-personnel onto the island," he told us. Pikachu and I quickly held up our Ids. "Agent Kirby," I stated, "Member of the SSB Committee. This is my associate, Agent Pikachu." I nodded towards Pikachu. "We're here to escort Princess Peach to SSB Headquarters," I finished. "Ah yes, we received a transmission that you two would arrive soon. You may continue," the guard replied. "Thanks," I said, as we made our way to the doors.  
  
"I didn't think we could pull that off," Pikachu snickered, "Super Smash Brothers Committee, great stuff!" "Actually," I started, "there is an SSB Committee, and I am a member." No way, really?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah, we set up all of the tournaments and stuff. In fact, the next World tournament is going to be held at our Headquarters!" I exclaimed. "NO WAY!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Yeah, the top eight of each continent, SSB Japan, SSB America, and SSB Europe, meet every year to compete. I found out that SSB Japan has won the last two, unfortunately." I replied. "How did you find all this stuff out?" Pikachu asked. "The Veteran mainframe gives a lot more info than the Challenger mainframe. You can join the Committee if you like, after we complete our mission," I told him. "Sure, anything to be in the high leagues," Pikachu proclaimed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Once we got to the docks, we switched our boards on. I threw my board down, then hopped on, as did Pikachu. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready when are," Pikachu replied. I spun my right tailfin with my foot, while Pikachu stepped on the large gray button in the center of his board. Our boards touched off as we pulled above the spaceport. "On your marks...get set..." I started, "GO!!"  
  
We blasted off towards the summit, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Kirby and Pikachu find out who vandalized the Mushroom Kingdom? Will they get there before the criminals get away with Peach? Find out next, in Chapter 5!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. An Evil Surprise

Super Smash Wars  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SKM here. I felt so bad about putting Chapter 4 up so late (even though it was only it a week) that I decided to put up Chapter 5 already!  
  
I don't own anything, except for the things you've never heard of. I don't own the two characters from a certain Mario game either.  
  
Anyway, time for Chapter 5!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: An Evil Surprise  
  
Back at a secret base...  
  
Mewtwo - Master, our sensors have indicated that Kirby and Pikachu are approaching the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
1??? - I know. I have felt it.  
  
Mewtwo - Huh??  
  
1??? - Inform Evil Paper Mario and Evil Paper Bowser that those two are closing in on their area. It is time to give that disgustingly cute duo a very rude welcome.  
  
Mewtwo - Yes, master. Heh heh heh.  
  
1??? - But tell the Evil Papers to be warned; the Force is strong with those two.  
  
Mewtwo - Err...okay.  
  
1??? - Now, leave me.  
  
Mewtwo - Yes, my master.  
  
-----------------------  
  
By the time we reached the Mushroom Kingdom, the fires had died down pretty much. We landed just inside the front gates to assess the damage. "Dude, whoever hit this place hit it pretty hard," Pikachu said after we hopped off our boards. "Yeah," I started, "but it wasn't with matches. Look." I pointed towards a building with a huge gaping hole in the wall. We'd better be extra cautious then," Pikachu replied. We started searching through the wreckage as we headed deeper into what was apparently called "Toad Town."  
  
I was looking through the remains of what looked like a general store, when Pikachu hollered, "Kirby! Get over here quick!" I dashed over to Pikachu to see what was wrong. "What?" I asked him when I got over to where he was. "These two guys here are still alive," Pikachu said. I looked past him and saw what looked like a wooden toy clad in blue garbs and a cloud with pants. "Ugh..." the wooden toy stirred. "What happened?" I asked him. "They...they came out of nowhere..." he said. He opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked as he sat up. "Uhh...I'm Kirby," I started, "and this is Pikachu." I pointed to Pikachu. "Hi," Pikachu said. "Kirby?...and Pikachu?" the toy said in confusion. "That's us!" Pikachu said. "Ah yes, Peach told us all about you two. You're with the SSB of America, right?" he said. "How do you know about us?" I said, looking surprised. "Oh, us three had a bit of catching up to do; me, Peach, and Mallow over there," he continued. "So, who are you?" I asked him. "Oh, my name is Geno," he said.  
  
"Geno..." Pikachu started, "hey, you and Mallow were in the SMRPG legacy, weren't you?" "Yes," Geno said, "Mario, Peach, and Bowser, too." "Hey, we'd better get out of the open," I interrupted. "Yes," Geno started as he stood up, "let's go to my haven a ways up the mountain." "Star Road?" Pikachu asked. "No, I have a house down here on the island," Geno said, "Help me pick up Mallow here." "I've got him," Pikachu said as he grabbed the white puffball. "Put him on my board," I said as I pushed it over to them. "Let's make haste," Geno stated as we made our way out of town.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Once we made it to Geno's place, I asked him, "Geno, who did that to Toad Town?" "Sit down," Geno said as he pointed to a couple of chairs, "and I'll tell you." We sat down and made ourselves comfortable. "Well, Mallow and I had gone to Peach's Castle to chat. Geno started. "While we were there, two foul beings carrying machine guns came into Toad Town." "That couldn't have been good," Pikachu said. "No, and the worst part is that they were evil paper versions of Mario and Bowser," Geno continued. "Evil Paper versions?" I said questioningly. "Yes. As you could see, they destroyed Toad Town, and then headed for us. Mallow and I held them off as best as we could, but then they pulled out a rocket launcher and blasted us straight out of the castle. I saw them head for Shooting Star Summit with the Princess before I fainted," Geno finished.  
  
"That's enough info for us," I said, "C'mon Pikachu we're heading for the summit." "Okay!" Pikachu said, "I've got my board ready." "Geno," I said, "we'll be back soon with the Princess." "Okay, but be careful," Geno started, "those two are very powerful." "Gotcha," I replied, "okay, let's go!" Pikachu and I ran outside, as Pikachu threw down his board. We both jumped on, and Pikachu pounded the gray button. Then, we were off towards the clouds.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen when Kirby and Pikachu get to Shooting Star Summit? Are Evil Paper Mario and Evil Paper Bowser really as powerful as they sound? Find out in the first battle, next time, in Chapter 6!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: For those of you that think that EP Mario and Bowser's names sound kind weird, I couldn't think of a better name for them. :P 


	6. Rock, Paper Mario!

Super Smash Wars  
  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm back finally! I feel so horrible about not updating in so long that I'm going to put as many chapters as I can!  
  
As usual, I don't own anything, except for the things you've never heard of.  
  
Anyway, onto the chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Rock, Paper Mario!  
  
"Geesh, it's awfully cloudy up here," Pikachu said through the fog. "Yeah, but I think I can see something over there," I replied. I pointed towards a yellow light shining through the mist. As we flew in closer, the clouds started to break apart, and we could see a large purple platform. "This must be the summit," I said as we glided above it. I jumped off Pikachu's board and landed on the platform. As I looked around, Pikachu jumped over and said, "Kirby, up there!" Pikachu pointed towards some stairs leading up to... "The princess!" I exclaimed. There she was, bound and gagged, sitting on a wooden chair with her head down. I started towards the stairs, when a sinister voice arose. "Bwa ha ha ha!" it started, "so-a, you-a two-a have-a finally made-a it-a up-a here-a... " Suddenly, two shadowy figures appeared as if out of nowhere.  
  
"You must be the Evil Papers," I called out. "Yes-a," one of them said back, "too-a bad we-a will be-a the last-a beings you-a shall see." The two figures suddenly turned a bright white, until color flooded into them. Once the white light faded away, we could see that the two were in fact Paper Mario and Paper Bowser, except that their eyes were a bright blood-red. "So- a," EP Mario started, "you-a two actually decided to-a show up-a... " "Okay, if you idiots would please step aside, we'll be retrieving the princess now," I said. "We think not," EP Bowser interrupted, "you'll have to get past us first!" EP Mario almost instantly charged me. I quickly sidestepped him as he ran past . EP Mario stopped, then turned and glared at me. "Well if it's a battle you want... " I started as I threw my backpack aside. "...A battle you'll get!" Pikachu finished.  
  
ENTER MATCH ONE  
  
Team Battle 2v2  
  
Kirby + Pikachu vs. EP Mario + EP Bowser  
  
Battle Type: Deathmatch (One Stock)  
  
Arena: Shooting Star Summit  
  
----------------------  
  
I quickly backflipped over EP Mario as he charged at me again while Pikachu did a running headbutt at EP Bowser. I jumped at EP Mario and quickly hit him with a Triple Aerial Kick, which sent him careening across the platform. Meanwhile, Pikachu had dodge-rolled a fire-breathing EP Bowser, and had Breakdance Kicked him from behind, sending him towards EP Mario. EP Mario charged Pikachu this time, only to b grabbed by him, who quickly Backflip Tossed him to the other side of the arena. At that time, I had grabbed EP Bowser, and had pulled a Frontal Slam Throw on him, which sent him into the air. Pikachu and I then jumped up and double flip kicked him away. EP Bowser fell right on top of EP Mario, which knocked him back onto the ground.  
  
----------------------  
  
Once the EPs got up, we glared at them relentlessly. The EPs were POed, but just glared right back at us. "Should we use it?" EP Bowser asked. "Yes-a, if-a we are-a to-a win, we-a must," EP Mario replied. We watched in confusion as EP Bowser and EP Mario stepped into a defensive position side by side. "S..." the EPs chanted,"...P...Attack..." They paused for a second. "Mario Blaster!" they yelled. Suddenly, EP Mario jumped onto EP Bowser's back. EP Bowser then grabbed EP Mario with both claws, and aimed straight at me! "Fire-a!!" EP Mario yelled as he put both fists forward. With all of his strength, EP Bowser threw EP Mario at me. EP Mario rocketed towards me, so fast that I couldn't move before he collided into me. I went flying across the arena and landed at the edge. As I looked up at them, I saw that EP Mario had bounced back into EP Bowser's hands! It was a matter of moments until Pikachu landed face-first next to me. "So-a this is- a the best-a that the-a SSBC could-a bring us?" EP Mario laughed, "Ha! You- a two are-a worthless!"  
  
As I tried to get up, I suddenly stopped. A voice called out from inside my head. "Use the SP Attack Spike Smash..." the voice called. "Use the SP Attack Spike Smash..." it repeated as it faded away. Then the voice disappeared as fast as it had come. "Woah," I muttered as I got up. "Did you just hear what I just heard?" Pikachu asked as he got up. "Yeah, but what's an SP Attack?" I replied. "I don't know," Pikachu started, "but let's try and copy what they did." We turned around and faced the EP duo. "So-a, still alive-a, eh?" EP Mario snorted, "Very well-a, time-a for another Mario Blaster!" "I don't think so," I laughed. In synchronization, Pikachu and I stepped into the defensive position. "S...P..." we started. "Oh-a no!!" EP Mario shuddered, "Hurry Bowser, charge-a up!" "...Attack..." we continued, "Spike Smash!!" Suddenly it felt as if I couldn't move. Almost automatically, I jumped onto Pikachu's hands, who then launched me high into the air. "Fire!!!" I heard EP Mario yell as I flew upward. "D***!" I thought, "Pikachu is gonna get pummeled!" But what I thought would happen didn't.  
  
Pikachu had caught EP Mario! Pikachu then tossed him up and attacked him with a Backflip Smash. EP Mario came flying towards me. Without thinking, I grabbed him as he approached me. Once I had ahold of him, I began flipping forward very rapidly. When I reached an alarming speed, I threw him straight at EP Bowser! EP Mario rocketed towards him and before Bowser could do anything, Mario crashed into him. As I floated down, I watched the two explode in a shower of rocks.  
  
When I landed, Pikachu asked," Hey Kirby, did it feel as if you couldn't control your actions?" "Yeah, why?" I replied. "The same thing happened to me," Pikachu said. "Maybe that's what happens when you use an SP Attack," I said. "I wonder what 'SP' stands for?..." Pikachu wondered aloud. " I don't know...but I think those two are moving," I said as I pointed to the huge pile of rocks that the EPs were under. We quickly ran over to see the EPs struggling to work their way out of the rubble. "Had enough?" I sniggered. "We-a...cannot-a...be-a...beaten!!" EP Mario stammered, "Bowser, Plan-a B!" "Yes, of course," EP Bowser said as he stood up. "You may familiar with this item, pink one," he said as he pulled out what appeared to be a striped wand. "The Star Rod!!" I blurted, "How did you?..." "No need to ask," EP Bowser started, "as you will be dead before I shall tell you!" He then thirsted the Star Rod into the air, and the star tip started glowing bright yellow. Bowser suddenly grew to twice his size and started glowing a blue aura. "See if you can beat me now!" he laughed. EP Bowser turned to EP Mario. "I'll hold them off, you take the princess up to that Bio-Lab," he told Mario. "WHAT?!?" I shouted. "Go!" Bowser yelled. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I charged Bowser. I jumped up and attacked him with my strongest Triple Aerial Kick. But when I connected, I merely bounced off of him, and he didn't even flinch! "Ha ha ha! Is that it?" he laughed as I jumped back. "Try anything, but you still won't hurt me!" he laughed again. "Fine then," I said. I winked to Pikachu. Pikachu thought for a few seconds, then nodded back.  
  
Pikachu stepped up to my side. "S...P..." we started. "Huh?" Bowser said confusingly. "Attack..." we continued, "Pikachu Blaster!!" Pikachu quickly jumped onto my back and started charging up a Skull Bash. "Fire!!" Pikachu said through clenched teeth. I immediately hurled Pikachu at EP Bowser. Pikachu then blasted off even faster with the Skull Bash. He crashed headlong into EP Bowser's gut. A loud shatter echoed through the air as the energy from the Star Rod was destroyed. Bowser keeled over in pain as Pikachu jumped away from him. "How..." he stuttered, "how could my signature SPA be turned against me? Ah well, at least the Star Rod's energy kept me from dying..." "I don't think so!" I said as I jumped above him. I floated above him for a few moments, then Stoned him, right on his head. "Aughh!!!" he yelled. Suddenly, whiter beams of light began shooting out of him, until he finally exploded into a flash of blinding light.  
  
----------------------  
  
When we opened our eyes, there was nothing left of EP Bowser, except for what appeared to be a small card. "What is it?" Pikachu asked as I picked it up. "I don't know, but we'd better take it," I said as I put it in my backpack. Suddenly, a loud computerized voice spoke. "Shuttle countdown start!" it said. "S***! The Princess!" I yelled. Pikachu and I saw a large rocket rise from behind the tower that Peach was at. "10...9...8..." the computer stated, "7...6..." Pikachu and I ran towards the rocket..."5...4..." We were almost to the door... "3...2...1..." I jumped for the door... "Blast off!" The rocket launched into the sky, making me fall onto my face again. I got up and watched the rocket disappear behind the clouds as Pikachu walked up to me. "D*****!" I yelled as I stomped the ground.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just great. What will Kirby and Pikachu do now? Where did EP Mario take Peach? Will they ever get her back? Find out next, in Chapter 7!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. The Race Into Space

Super Smash Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm back with another chapter! I've also gotten three more reviews! Yeah! Anyway, here's Chapter 7!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: The Race into Space  
  
"D***!" I yelled again as we approached Geno's house. "Would you quit!" Pikachu said angrily, "It's over. We didn't get her." "D***!!" I yelled louder. "Whatever," Pikachu muttered as we hopped off Pikachu's board and knocked on Geno's door. Mallow opened it. "Hey Geno, Kirby and Pikachu are back!" he exclaimed. "How did you know?" Pikachu asked. "Geno told me everything," Mallow replied as we stepped inside. "Ah, finally," Geno said as he came down the hall, "I thought you'd never return." "Well, we can't stay for long," I said. "Why?" Geno asked, "did you get the Princess?" "No," Pikachu said glumly. "Oh. Most unfortunate," Geno sighed. "We DO know that Evil Paper Mario took her into outer space, though," I said. "well then, you must get going," Geno replied. "I'll need my board," I said. "Ah yes," Geno started, " it's over where you left it." He pointed over to the fireplace. I quickly ran over and grabbed it off the floor. "Before you leave," Geno said as we headed for the door, "I must tell you that I have foreseen that you two will be doing much more after you rescue the princess. There will many more clones crossing your path, so I suggest that you be careful." "Well, at least we know that we'll be in a lot more fights now," Pikachu said sarcastically. "You must go," Geno said, "go, and rescue the Princess from outer space!" "Yes sir!" we said. We then ran outside, jumped onto our boards, and shot off towards the coast.  
  
----------------------  
  
In the meantime, at the edge of the Nintendo Republic, a sky station is being built at the secret base of Mewtwo's master. A sky station powerful enough to destroy an entire island...  
  
1??? - Those clones of yours seem to have failed, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo - I'm terribly sorry, my master, as those were only my prototype clones and weren't as good as my updated versions.  
  
1??? - I hope you're right, for your sake. Anyway, where did you say Evil Paper Mario was taking the Princess?  
  
Mewtwo - Up to the Governmental Bio-Lab, master.  
  
1??? - Ah yes, of course. Er, which clone has taken over that area?  
  
Mewtwo - SA-X, and I must say that she is much stronger than those two Evil Papers.  
  
1??? - She'd better get things right.  
  
Mewtwo - She will, my master.  
  
----------------------  
  
We rushed into the doors once we reached the spaceport. "We've got to tell Mentor about this!" Pikachu said as we sped through the terminal. "Yeah, as soon as we get back onto the WarpStar!" I replied. Once we boarded the WarpStar, I started up the engine while Pikachu made a connection to SSB Island. We had already lifted off when Mentor connected.  
  
"Ah, Kirby and Pikachu," Mentor said, "good to hear from you. Did you get Peach?" "Uh, that's why we called," I said with a frown, "you see, Peach was kidnapped by clones of Mario and Bowser." "Clones, you say?" Mentor said with curiosity. "Yeah," Pikachu piped in, "they called themselves Evil Paper Mario and Evil Paper Bowser." "Evil Paper?..." Mentor said. "Yeah, well, we caught up with them, and killed EP Bowser, but EP Mario took Peach into outer space!" I exclaimed. "Outer space?!" Mentor exclaimed, "Did they specify a location?" "Yeah, they said something about a 'government bio-lab' or something," Pikachu acknowledged. "Hmm...they must've meant the Bio-Lab that Samus recently performed eradication on," Mentor explained, "there's no other space station that could possibly fit that description." "Then we're off to Samus's Bio-Lab!" I exclaimed as I ran back to the cockpit and started punching keys. An image of the Bio-Lab appeared on a screen along with a timer reading 'Destination Time - 3:30:00'.  
  
"Destination set!" I exclaimed as I ran back to the videophone. "Oh, um, Mentor?" Pikachu asked. "Yes, Pikachu?" Mentor replied. "Uh, while we were battling the EPs, they used what they called an SP Attack. Do you know anything about them?" Pikachu asked. "Oh dear..." Mentor sighed. "What?" I responded. "The SP Attacks, fully known as the Special Partner Attacks, are newly-designed, 2v2 attacks that top programmers and designers have recently created for us," Mentor explained, "Only the top two ranks have been given access to them, though." "Which means we found out about the SP Attacks how many ranks early?" I asked. "Err..." Mentor started, "two ranks early." "Two ranks?!?!" Pikachu yelled in shock, "What ranks are above us?!?" "Well, I really shouldn't tell you..." Mentor said, "but since you two usually find out all of the inside stuff, I will anyway." "Great!" I said, "So, what are the three ranks?" "Well," Mentor started, "the fourth rank is Legend. You attain it at Level 50. Next is Elite; you get it at Level 75. Finally, at Level 100, you can gain the rank of Master." "Wow," Pikachu said, "I knew of Master rank, but I didn't know that it was that high." "Yes," Mentor said, "Oh, and I'm uploading an interactive list of Special Partner Attacks to your ship's computer, Kirby." "Good," I replied, "that way we can find a signature SPA." "True," Mentor said, "but note that you two have only special permission to use them." "Yes, yes..." I said, "...Oh! I almost forgot! Mentor?" "Yes?" he asked. "Pikachu here wants to join the SSBC," I replied. "Really? That's great!" Mentor exclaimed, "Finally, the original eight characters are part of the committee!" "WHAT!?" Pikachu exclaimed in shock, "You mean I'm the only one who wasn't on the committee?!" "Well, yes," Mentor said, "we were actually wondering if you wanted to join." Mentor paused for a moment. "Well, I'd best be going," he said. "Okay," I said, "talk to you later!" I switched off the videophone.  
  
----------------------  
  
"You never told me that I was the only one that wasn't on the committee," Pikachu said. "Well, you never asked who all were on it," I replied. I let Pikachu access my computer and view the SPA list. In the meantime, I was examining the card that EP Bowser had left behind when we destroyed him. I noticed that each end of the card had what appeared to be a computer disk type of code. One code I'd never seen before, but the other code looked like the codes on the West and East Side cards from the two SSB HQ wings. "I wonder..." I thought as I got my videoboard out of my backpack. I flipped my videoboard over, after turning it on of course, and looked at the card slot, to the card from EP Bowser, back to the card slot. Without thinking, I turned the card, familiar end down, and jammed it into the slot. I flipped my videoboard back over to see the familiar 'READING...' sign. But then, a sign saying 'Confirming Battle Participation...' appeared. "What the..." I started in confusion. The sign was quickly replaced by 'Battle Participation Confirmed. Loading Level Up Chart..." I watched as a blue chart covered the screen:  
  
Results  
  
Defeating Evil Paper Bowser: 5 Levels  
  
x Team Battle Mode: x2  
_____________________________________  
  
Result: 10 Levels  
  
'Transferring Levels...' the screen read after the chart had disappeared. A congratulatory jingle ringed out from my videoboard, which was quickly followed by 'Congratulations! You are now Level 30!'. And as fast as the screen had appeared, it was gone. "What the heck was that about?" I wondered aloud. "What's wrong?" Pikachu asked as he strolled over. "Come tell me what Level I am," I told him as I accessed my profile data. I handed my videoboard to Pikachu. "What the..." Pikachu started, "it says that you're Level 30!?! Didn't we both turn Level 20 right before our vacation?!" "Yeah, but his card from EP Bowser upgraded me by 10 Levels," I said, "it said something about 'Battle Participation', or something." "Well, I was in that battle too, so maybe it'll work for me too!" Pikachu said encouragingly, "I'll go get my videoboard!" Pikachu ran off to find his bag. "I wonder..." I thought to myself, "could this be one of those super-rare Level Up cards?..."  
  
"I've got it!" Pikachu yelled as he came running over with his videoboard. "Good," I said, "now let's see if this is what I really think it is..." I gently inserted the card into Pikachu's videoboard. We watched as it showed every screen tat I saw on my videoboard, from the 'Battle Participation Confirming' screen to the calculations chart to the congratulatory screen. Once it was finished, the only thing I heard Pikachu say was, "No way." "Yes!" I exclaimed, "this IS what I think it is!" "What is it?" Pikachu asked. "It's a super-rare Level Up card!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?!" Pikachu said loudly. "Yeah, they've only been given out at big tournaments, including the World Tournament..." I explained. "Really!?" Pikachu said, " I bet they're worth a lot more than this one! I'd better start training!"  
  
"You mean WE should start training," I interrupted as Pikachu was about to run off. "Huh? What do you mean?" Pikachu asked. "This year, the World Tournament is being set up in a special two-on-two battle rule type, unlike the other two. Plus, probably only Elite and Master rank characters are allowed in the tourney, but that's wild hunch," I explained. "Yeah, but we may be able to reach those ranks soon, if there are more clones like the EPs," Pikachu acknowledged, "besides, I bet there are a lot of spaces in the tournament." "Actually, there's only four teams representing each league," I replied. "Only four?!..." Pikachu groaned, "Well, my plan's out the window." "Not technically," I said, "if we do run into more clones, perfect our battle strategies, and find a signature SP Attack, I bet we could make it to at least Elite rank before team choosing." "Awesome!" Pikachu said enthusiastically, "We'd better find a good SP Attack first, or we'll be toast if there are any clones up there." "Good idea!" I replied, "Let's check the list and see if there are any exclusives to our type."  
  
So we headed to the computer, unaware of the danger that would be before us.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Kirby and Pikachu rescue the Princess this time? Will they be able to find her inside the large Bio-Lab? And what kind of dangers will they find? Find out, in Chapter 8!! 


	8. BioLab Breakdown

Super Smash Wars  
  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SwordKirbyMaster here, with Chapter 8 of Super Smash Wars Episode II! I still don't own much, including the partial saying in this chapter. Onward!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Bio-Lab Breakdown  
  
Pikachu and I were almost done deciding on our signature SP Attack, when the computer announced, "Destination Governmental Bio-Lab. We will arrive in ten minutes." "It's about time!" I snorted. "Kirby, do you think this one is good?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah! It looks like it can cause mass destruction," I replied. "Okay, the Electric Hurricane it is!" Pikachu exclaimed. The SPA list we received was bigger than we imagined! There were around fifty of them and some were particular character-only! We saw the two we used earlier, the Character Blaster and the Spike Smash, but they were any-character accessible. I tried finding a Kirby-exclusive SPA, but to no avail. I really should try and create one sometime. We did find a cool Pikachu-exclusive, though. It's called the Electric Hurricane. The non-Pikachu takes the Pikachu's hands and starts spinning him in the air. Then, the Pikachu charges up an electric current, causing damage to anything it touches, kind of like an electrical buzzsaw.  
  
"Hey Pikachu," I called. "Yeah?" he asked. "If EP Mario and Bowser were at the Mushroom Kingdom, do you think a Samus clone will be here?" I said. "Maybe. But those two being in that area could've been a coincidence," Pikachu stated. "Yeah, but still, IF there's a Samus clone up here, we'd better equip ourselves properly," I replied. I walked over to the item vendor and got us two small guns. "Hey..." Pikachu said, "aren't these Fox and Falco's guns?" "Yeah, but they started to mass-produce them awhile ago; I bought one of each a while back." I stated. "Oh......cool!" Pikachu said. "Destination: Governmental Bio-Lab. We will arrive in two minutes," the computer piped in.  
  
"Good. Computer, switch to manual control," I said as I walked over to the cockpit. I jumped into the driver's seat, and quickly veered right towards a docking bay. "Uh, Kirby..." Pikachu started. "What?" I asked. "The Mushroom Kingdom is on fire!!" Pikachu yelled. There was silence for a few moments, until I said, "Pikachu, that was four chapter ago." "Oh...oops!" Pikachu smiled. I sighed.  
  
I quickly brought the ship into the docking bay and slowly put the ship down. "Man, this place is a junk heap!" Pikachu said. "Well, it's been abandoned for quite awhile," I replied. Once we left the WarpStar, we started searching the docking bay. Most of the bay was busted up, with wall panels on the floor, broken wires, and smashed glass. There were only a few lights still on. "Dang! I wonder who did all of this," I exclaimed. "Yeah, well, I found something that looks like a doorway," Pikachu called from across the room. When I rejoined Pikachu, I said, "I'll go first. There may be someone waiting to ambush us in the next corridor." "Pfffft! Yeah right!" Pikachu snorted. I opened the door, looked in all directions, and slowly stepped out. "All clear!" I sighed. "Man, you're too paranoid," Pikachu snorted again as he came through the doorway. I looked back at him and said, "You never know." Pikachu rolled his eyes. "We'd better stay moving," I said, "so no one will be able to ambush us." "Riiiight..." Pikachu said sarcastically.  
  
The hall we had entered headed both ways, curving around, as if to connect at a point. On the outer wall of the hallway were big gray doors, each labeled something different. "Let's go left," Pikachu said as he started off in that direction. "Okay," I said as I started after him.  
  
We passed many doors, each with an odd name, but one particular one caught my eye. The door was labeled 'Data Room', and looked a lot newer than the other doors, as if someone had been inside recently. "Hey Pikachu, let's check this room out," I said, "there may be something important in there." "Okay," Pikachu replied, "but how do we get in? There's no doorknob, hand verification screen, nothing." "Hmm..." I said, "in Metroid Fusion, Samus went from room to room by shooting the doors open." "Okay then!" Pikachu exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his gun (quick draw style), and shot the door right in the middle. The door opened, and when we walked inside, we were amazed!  
  
Dozens of computers, most functioning automatically, were inside! The room was really bright, with flashing colors from the monitors, whistles and noises from the speakers, everything! We walked up to what looked like the main computer. What a mess! Papers, food wrappers and soda cans were strewn across the desk. We decided to search through the junk to see if there was anything of significance. We hadn't found anything when Pikachu said, "Hey Kirby, I found this floppy disk." He handed the disk to me. Other than the basic black plastic, the floppy had the words 'ToT Information Disk: DO NOT LOSE OR MISPLACE!' written in red on the label. "Hey, if it says 'do not lose or misplace', then it's bound to be important," I exclaimed. "Cool! I wonder what 'ToT' stands for..." Pikachu said. "We'll find out, as soon as we get out of here!" I replied. Since there appeared to be nothing else important, we headed back to the door. "Let me shoot it this time," I told Pikachu. I attempted to shoot it quick draw style like Pikachu, but missed horribly. Pikachu forced back a laugh. "Shut up!" I said, forgetting to let off the trigger. Pikachu immediately stopped snorting and said, "Kirby, there's a pink ball on your gun!" I looked at my gun to see a pink glowing ball on the end of the barrel. "Hmm..." I thought aloud. I aimed my gun at the door, and released the trigger. A large ball of energy shot out of my gun, and smashed into the door, ripping a large hole into its center. "Woah," Pikachu said, "I didn't know there was a charging feature on these guns." "Sweet!" I exclaimed. I was amazed that we could charge our guns, but I amazed even more at what I saw through the door.  
  
There was a large blue door on the other side of the hall. "Did you see that door before?" I asked Pikachu as I pointed towards it. "I don't think so..." Pikachu started, "we were too busy looking at the doors on this side of the hall." "And the door is a different color, so maybe it has a higher security level," I stated. "Or maybe only certain people are allowed in..." Pikachu said. "...You don't think?..." I said. We jumped through the hole I just made, and walked over to the blue door. "It's the same design as the other doors, so..." Pikachu said. He quickly quick-drew the door (sounds weird, huh?) like the other. But what we found when we stepped inside left us in awe.  
  
We are on top of a tall pillar, at the edge of a large room. Below us was a very intricate maze. In the middle of the room was another tall pillar the height of ours. Standing on top of the pillar was... "EP Mario!" I yelled as I ran to the edge, "why I oughta..." "Well-a, well, I'm-a happy to-a see-a you-a too-a," he said smugly. "Where's the princess?" Pikachu asked angrily. "Oh, she's-a here with-a us- a," he said. He sharply tapped his foot, and a lower area of the central pillar rose to reveal... "Peach!" I exclaimed. There she was, still bound and gagged from earlier. Pikachu and I growled at EP Mario. "Don't-a worry, you-a won't have-a to go through-a me-a to get-a her," EP Mario smirked, "just-a my-a newest accomplice-a." EP Mario quickly jumped backwards onto a pillar against the wall opposite ours. "Come-a forth-a, SA-X!" he hollered. A few moments passed. Suddenly, a large explosion blasted a hole through the ceiling. Pikachu and I quickly shielded ourselves as to not get hit by the debris. Once the dust cleared, we could see our new opponent.  
  
Standing there was what appeared to be Samus. "I'd-a like-a you-a to-a meet SA-X," Mario said evilly, "she-a will-a be killing you-a today." "Yes, but without the help of you," SA-X said in a dark, droll voice. She quickly turned around and aimed her cannon at Evil Paper Mario. "What-a are-a you-a doing?!?!" EP Mario screamed. "Eliminating a nuisance," SA-X snorted. SA-X fired a Super Missile at him. "NOOOOOOO!!!" EP Mario screamed as he was blown through the wall. When the dust cleared this time, all that was left was a huge hole in the wall. Pikachu and I were stunned. Sure, we heard that SA-X was tough, but we never knew she was ruthless! SA-X shot her grappling hook towards the hole, and appeared to have picked something up. "Here," SA-X said as she tossed something small at us, "you are going to need it if you expect to even think of beating me." I caught was looked like a card. "EP Mario's card!" Pikachu exclaimed. "You heartless..." I growled at SA- X. "You had better use it, or I may start without you..." SA-X said evilly. "We'd better upload," Pikachu said as he took off his backpack. "Yeah," I said as I reached to take off my backpack too. We both quickly got our videoboards out, and uploaded EP Mario's data to our hardware.  
  
"Hmmph! Only five levels," Pikachu grumbled. "It's better than nothing," I replied. "Are you two idiots ever going to get started?" SA-X hollered. "Grr...nobody gets away with calling me an idiot!" Pikachu yelled. Pikachu quickly jumped towards SA-X. "Bad idea," SA-X growled.  
  
ENTER MATCH TWO  
  
Team Battle Mode 2v1  
  
Kirby + Pikachu vs. SA-X  
  
Type: Deathmatch (One Stock)  
  
Arena: Bio-Lab Maze  
  
----------------------  
  
SA-X jumped out towards Pikachu and quickly smashed him downwards with her cannon. Pikachu plummeted into the maze as SA-X easily double-jumped back onto the central pillar. "You son of a..." I started angrily. "Careful, or you'll end up like your stupid friend," SA-X interrupted. "I always get knocked around, so who cares?" I snorted. I jumped out at SA-X. She jumped at me, gun first, but I was ready. Right before she would've hit me, I air-dodged forward, and grabbed the edge of the central pillar. I got up in time to see SA-X land on the other pillar. "Your mentor has taught you well, young padawan," SA-X said as she turned around. "Did you rip that off of something?!" I exclaimed. "Uhhh..." SA-X said blankly. "Whatever," I snorted. I snatched a Super Scope out of my pack and secretly charged it behind my back. "Say cheese!" I yelled as I aimed the Super Scope at her. I let off the trigger, sending the huge ball of energy at her. The ball impacted, slamming SA-X off the door and into the maze below.  
  
I jumped to where Pikachu was in the maze. "Boy, am I glad to see you," Pikachu said. "Why? You should have been able to see me from here," I stated. "Uh, we have a slight problem there," Pikachu said, "look up." I looked up to see...that there was a white ceiling above us! "What the heck!?" I said. Suddenly a voice over a speaker said, "I see you have found out about the one-way ceiling. Once you pass through it, you can't get out!" "What about you SA-X? You should be stuck too!" I called out. "You fool; I created this wall, and made myself immune to its effects," she called back. "S***! But then that means..." I wondered aloud. "Pikachu! Charge your gun and use team defense pattern #6, now!" I yelled. I quickly dodge rolled backwards, as did Pikachu. We quickly charged up our guns, and, as I suspected, SA-X landed right between us! "Let it loose!" I exclaimed. Pikachu and I fired our guns in unison. "Noooooooo!" SA-X screamed as she was engulfed between the energy spheres. When they contacted, their power was amplified, creating a huge blast that sent Pikachu and I flying in opposite directions.  
  
I finally got up when the smoke cleared up. I quickly walked back to where SA-X had been. I came up to the blast area to find Pikachu arriving towards a pile of dust. Containing... "All right! Another card!" I exclaimed. "Well that was fun," Pikachu said sarcastically. "At least now we can finally get the princess," I said as I put the card into my bag, "c'mon, let's hurry up!"  
  
We climbed the pillar with Peach inside (once we found it; unfortunately the blast didn't destroy the ceiling) and hopped in. There she was, still bound and gagged, waiting for us. "Kir-ee! Eek-ah-chu!" she tried to say through the cloth. I quickly jumped up and started to untie the cloth from around her mouth. "I'll get the ropes," Pikachu said as he stepped up. Peach suddenly started showing distress. I quickly finished untying the cloth only for Peach to blurt out, "Look out! It's a trap!" But it was too late.  
  
Pikachu stepped on the red circular outline that Peach was standing inside of. A loud computerized voice spoke over the speaker: 'Self-Destruct sequence initated. Remaining Evacuation time: three minutes.' [cue the Wario Land 4 "Hurry Up!" music] "You could've told me I was going to step on something!!!" Pikachu yelled. "I couldn't very well, considering I was gagged!!" Peach yelled back. "We gotta get the h*** outta here!!" I yelled louder. I quickly jumped off Peach and picked her up. "Hey! Watch it!" Peach said angrily. "Let's move!" I said. I quickly ran to the edge, and floated up to the door. Pikachu quickly followed. Pikachu shot the door open, and we quickly ran to the left. 'Remaining time: two minutes.' We ran like crazy and skidded to a halt at the doorway into the hangar, which we quickly ducked into. We dashed to the WarpStar only to hear 'Remaining time: one minute.'  
  
Once we got aboard, I quickly yelled, "Hit the purple button on the dashboard!" to Pikachu. He Quick-Attacked to the cockpit, as I ran up with Peach. Pikachu smashed the purple button, which made an extra seat come up from the floor. I quickly put Peach on the new seat, then hopped into the driver's seat. 'Remaining time: ten seconds.' I fired up the engines as quickly as I could. '5...' We touched off. '4...' We blasted out of the hangar. '3...' "Time to use my secret weapon!" I exclaimed. '2...' I flipped open a latch revealing a red and yellow button. '1...' I slammed the button down. "Time for lightspeed!" I exclaimed. '0...'  
  
We blasted away just before the explosion. Once we were a good distance away and out of lightspeed, we looked the back of the ship to see a large ball of fire off in the distance. "Remind me..." Pikachu gasped, "to never go into space with you again!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since Kirby and Pikachu have rescued Peach, will they catch a break? Will their battles get any longer? And will they ever find out where the others are being held? Find out in the first special chapter, Chapter 9!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Sneaking Out of the Stronghold

Super Smash Wars  
  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SwordKirbyMaster here, here to present the first special chapter! Instead of Kirby narrating this chapter, it'll be Yoshi, explaining how and where he and the others are! I still don't own much, especially not Yoshi's jailcell number. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Sneaking Out of the Stronghold  
  
It had been two days since we were kidnapped. Who knew Mewtwo, Link and DK were evil? I sure didn't, even if Link had almost killed me a week ago. I can remember it like it was yesterday... oh wait, it was!  
  
We had been called to the entrance of SSB HQ. Once everyong got there, Link said that someone was to meet us at the southern peninsula of the island. While we strolled down, me and Mario chatted a bit. "I-a wonder who-a wants-a to-a meet-a us," Mario said. "I dunno; they must be important if they want to meet ALL of us," I replied to my italian friend. "Yeah, too-a bad Peach-a isn't here-a, or she-a could-a meet-a this-a person too-a," Mario said. "Yeah," I replied. "Hey-a... where-a is-a your-a friends, Kirby and-a Pikachu?" Mario asked. "Hmm... when they visited me in the hospital, I think they said they were going to Isle Delfino for their Veteran vacation," I answered. "Don't-a mention that-a horrible place around-a me! You-a know-a I-a think- a that-a place-a sucks!" Mario exclaimed. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," I quickly apologized.  
  
When we reached the southern peninsula, we were expecting a ship of some sort to be on the beach. But there wasn't anyone there? "Hey-a! Where's-a this-a person we're-a supposed-a to-a meet-a?" Mario asked loudly. "Don't worry," Link grinned, "they'll be here shortly." So we waited awhile. About twenty minutes later, most of us had had it. "Grrraa!! This is pointless!" Bowser yelled. "I agree," Ganondorf added, "why the h*** are we just standing around here for?!" "I think we're waiting to meet someone, in case you forgot," Pichu answered. "Shut up, rat!" Ganondorf yelled. "Why should I?" Pichu yelled back. "Because you're an annoying rodent, just like Pikachu!" Ganondorf answered angrily. "If my older brother were here to hear you say that, he'd kick your butt!" Pichu yelled. "Well he's not, so what are you going to do about it?" Ganondorf grinned evilly. "I'll do this!" Pichu laughed. Pichu suddenly jumped up and kicked Ganondorf in the face. "Why you little..." Ganondorf growled. Pichu quickly ran away as Ganondorf gave chase to him.  
  
"*sigh* It's times like this when I wonder why I'm even friends with him..." I sighed. "Wait-a, you're-a friends-a with-a that-a yellow mouse-a- like thingy?" Mario asked. "It's worse, he always tags along whenever Pikachu, Kirby, and I do anything together," I groaned. "That-a must-a stink," Mario replied. "Yeah," I replied. Suddenly, Marth said something in Japanese. "What did he say?" Pichu asked. "He said, 'Look! Up in the sky!'" Roy replied. "Man, he-a should-a learn-a English," Mario said. I heeded what Marth said and looked at the sky. There was a pink cloud hovering above us! I sarted to say, "What the..." when I was knocked off my feet. Suddenly, the entire group was engulfed in a pink light! Screams and yells of terror could be heard in the distance. Then suddenly, all went black.  
  
So here I am, stuck in this cell in some fortress when I wake up. I look outside my cell to see the others, paired in twos, in different cells around me. I turned around, and guess who I was paired up with? Annoying little Pichu. At least he's not awake yet...  
  
Once everyone woke up, most of the others started talking again, as if nothing happened. Of course, Pichu startd asking me stupid questions. "Where are we?" Pichu asked. "No clue," I said. "Why are we locked up?" Pichu asked. "No idea," I muttered. "Who did this?" Pichu asked. "I dunno; for all we know, it was a pink cloud," I said. "That's stupid!" Pichu exclaimed. I sighed. "Oh well, at least I was put with one of my bor's best buds," Pichu said. "Hey! That's right! Kirby and your brother weren't with us!" I exclaimed. "So?" Pichu said. "That means they're still free! And that they can come get us!" I exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! Woohoo!" Pichu exclaimed. "Hey-a!" Mario called, "what are-a you-a two-a so-a happy about-a?" "Kirby and Pikachu are still out there!" I hollered back, "They could come get us!" "All-a right-a!" Mario said happily.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a metal door opening echoed throughout the hall. Three shadowy creatures walked into the middle of the room. When they stopped in the middle of the room, a spotlight hit the three from above to reveal them to be Link, DK, and... "Mewtwo!" Pichu exclaimed. "Yes, I, Mewtwo, most powerful of all Pokemon, am your abductor!" he cackled. Marth said something in Japanese again. "What?" Mewtwo asked in a confused manner. "He said, 'Why did you do this?' " Roy translated. "MAN-a, learn-a some English-a!" Mario said loudly. "Ahem," Mewtwo said darkly, "to answer Marth's question, I plan on ruling the Nintendo Islands, by making clones from you! Bwahaha!!" A loud AHEM could be heard through the walls. "Err...I mean my boss will rule the Islands. But I am making the clones out of you!" Mewtwo corrected. "Who's your boss? Huh? Huh?!" Pichu asked. "He wishes to remain anonymous," Mewtwo replied, "one more question." "Okay," I started, "where are we?" A bunch of the other Smashers murmur with agreement on my question. "Uh..." Mewtwo started. He looked towards the ceiling, and said, "Should I tell them, master?" There was silence. "Yes, you may..." a booming voice echoed. "Okay," Mewtwo said, "you 23 are in the Forsaken Fortress." "The Forsaken Fortress!?" Ganondorf exclaimed, "What did you do to it?! There's never been any metal walls before..." "Heh heh, that's because we modified it! It now reaches the sky, and has been renamed 'The Forsaken Tower'!" Mewtwo cackled. "Hey Mewtwo?" Bowser called. "Yes, Bowser?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you need any help? Because I'd be glad to help you take over the Islands!" Bowser said. "You-a son-a of-a a..." Mario started. "No I do not need your help (although I could use you and Ganon...), but I will be needing you and Mario right now," Mewtwo said. "What-a for-a?" Mario said. "For a test run..." Mewtwo said.  
  
Suddenly, two long tubes shot out of the ceiling and attached to Bowser's and Mario's cells. A loud vacumm noise could be heard, and Bowser and Mario were sucked up! "If anyone tries anything, you'll be next..." Mewtwo said evilly, "and with that, I depart. Come, Link and DK!" Link and DK stepped up to either side of Mewtwo, then the three of them walked out the door in which they came, which loudly slammed behind them. "We gotta get outta here," I stated. "How? These bars are probably attack- proof, and where would we go?" Pichu said. "Good points," I said. "Maybe a double attack would do it," Pichu said. "A what?" I asked. "You know, when someone launches an attack and another person combines that attack with one of their own to make it even stronger," Pichu explained. "Oh!" I quickly remembered, "But they'd have to be special attacks, right?" "I dunno..." Pichu said. "We'd better think of something fast!" I exclaimed.  
  
It had been around seven hours until Mario and Bowser returned. They both looked in pain, and they seemed extremely tired. "Hey Mario, are you okay?" I called. "That-a... that-a guy is-a crazy," Mario gasped. "For once, I have to agree with him," Bowser said, "that Mewtwo guy is nuts!" "He-a... he-a sucked the-a life-a out-a of-a us-a with a big-a machine," Mario said. "Well, Pichu and I came up with a plan," I said. "What-a kind- a of-a plan-a?" Mario asked. "Well, Pichu came up with the idea that the two of us could try and combine two attacks to break free," I explained. "Oh-a! An SP Attack-a!" Mario exlcaimed. "You told me about those before, right?" I asked. "Yeah," Mario replied, "that's a good-a idea." "Yoshi!" Pichu said as he tapped my side. "What?" I replied. "I came up with a cool 'SP Attack' or whatever they're called," he said. "Cool! What do we have to do?" I asked. Pichu replied by saying, "Well, it goes like this..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Day two. Samus had just been taken to the cloning room; I guess Kirby and Pikachu beat Mario and Bowser's clones. Anyway, Pichu had come up with the idea where I would throw an egg at the back wall and he would shoot a jolt of electricity at it, making the explosion of my egg larger and stronger. I thought this was a good plan for an attack. Of course, we decided to wait until someone else was taken to be cloned, so we get away without Mewtwo, Link, DK, or any minions to catch us.  
  
Since Samus had just been taken to be cloned, we decided to act fast. "Ready?" I asked Pichu. "Ready!" Pichu replied. "Okay... go!" I exclaimed. I threw an egg at the wall, which Pichu shot a lightning bolt at. His bolt hit a split-second before my egg hit the wall. Before we realized what would happen, a loud explosion knocked us backwards. Once the dust cleared, we were amazed.  
  
We had created a large hole; a hole large enough that even Bowser could fit through! "Woah... I didn't even think that'd work..." Pichu groaned. "Mario! It worked!" I hollered. "Good-a!" Mario exclaimed, "now-a, get-a the-a heck-a outta here-a!" "Okay! We'll come back as soon as we find Kirby and Pikachu!" I replied. "No-a! Stay away-a from-a here-a!" Mario said, "Try and-a get-a back-a to-a SSB-a Island!" "Right!" I said. "Let's get going!" Pichu called from across the cell. I quickly ran over to the hole in the wall. "Okay, we're gonna run around, until we find the outer wall," I said. "Got it!" Pichu replied. "Let's move!" I exclaimed.  
  
We jumped through the hole, and landed in a three-way intersection between a couple of long hallways. A large sign was hanging from the ceiling. It said: 'Docks -'. "Not too conspicuous, are they?" Pichu laughed. Pichu started in that direction when I exclaimed, "Wait! No!" Sirens blared all over the place. "Prisoner Escape! Prisoner Escape! Cell block 311-18!" a voice said over a microphone. "Crud! We gotta move!" I yelled. Pichu and I ran down the hall like no tommorrow.  
  
----------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
1??? - What is happening down there?!  
  
Mewtwo - Uh... (aw s***...) two of our hostages have escaped, master.  
  
1??? - WHAT?!?!  
  
Mewtwo - Should I get them, master?  
  
1??? - ...No. Let them go.  
  
Mewtwo - Huh?! Why?  
  
1??? - I have no use of them.  
  
Mewtwo - *sigh* Yes master...  
  
----------------------  
  
"Woah! There sure are a lot of boats out here!" Pichu exclaimed. "Let's just grab one and go!" I yelled. I ran over to the nearest speedboat and hopped aboard. Pichu followed suit. "How d'you turn this thing on?" I wondered aloud. "Like this," Pichu said. He quickly hit a green button next to the steering wheel. "You, your brother, and Kirby are really good with technology, huh?" I admitted. "Considering I've been around it since I've been with my brother, yeah," Pichu smiled, "Anyway, let's blow this joint!" Pichu hopped into the driver's seat as I sat down in the chair adjacent to his. "Where are we headed? Kanto?" Pichu asked. "No, too close. We'd probably get followed and be caught," I said. "Okay, then how about we go around Kanto and your island and head to DK Isles?" Pichu asked. "Sure, I guess," I said. "Okay, DK Isles it is!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
We slowly drifted out of the docks, as to not be spotted. When we drifted a good ways out, though, the sirens started blaring again. 'Prisoners found! Prisoners found! They are leaving the northern docks!' "Hit it!" I exclaimed. "Right!" Pichu replied. He pounded the accelerator to the floor, and we blasted off to the north.  
  
"For the first time, I'm actually glad to be stuck with you," I admitted once we were far away from the Forsaken Tower. "Yeah, well... at least my escape bud is one of my brother's best friends," Pichu said, "imagine what would've happened if Ganondorf was here instead of you!" "Yeah, that wouldn't have been a good pair-up," I laughed.  
  
So we continued to DK Isles. I wonder what Kirby and Pikachu are up to...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Good, at least they escaped. But why did Mewtwo's boss let them go? Why are Link and DK evil? And what the heck are Kirby and the others doing? Find out, in Chapter 10!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Info on Old Enemies

Super Smash Wars  
  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi! SKM here again, bringing you the tenth installment of Super Smash Wars Episode II! I still don't own many things, but that's okay! I'm still giving you the next part of the story! On to the chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Info on Old Enemies  
  
I wonder what Yoshi is doing right now...  
  
It had been awhile since we left the Bio-Lab. Pikachu and I had already swiped SA-X's card (and collected 5 more levels), and had went off to my PC. Unfortunately, Peach was a little mad. "Three hours! I had to sit up on that mountain for three hours!" Peach complained. "Well we couldn't get to Mushroom Island very fast, y'know," I replied. "...Then you come and totally destroy them, but I still get taken to that space station!" Peach continued. "At least we came for you!" I exclaimed, "And we were the only people that could come get you!" "...What do you mean?" Peach said in a calmer voice. "Y'see, Mewtwo abducted all of the Smashers off of SSB Island with some sort of warping laser thing," Pikachu explained, "you, me and Kirby were on different islands though, so we three weren't taken." "Oh my! Do you know where they were taken?" Peach asked. "Unfortunately, no," I piped in. "Shouldn't we go find them?" Peach asked. "Are you crazy?! Mewtwo, Link, and DK are running the place; how are a marshmellow, a mouse, and a princess supposed to beat those three?" I replied. "An Elite rank princess, you mean," Peach corrected. "Did you say Elite rank?!! No way!!!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Yeah, I decided to be trained while most of you were off adventuring," Peach explained. "Who'd've thought?" I grinned.  
  
"Hey, didn't we forget to do something?" Pikachu said as he nodded his head towards the southwestern room. "...Mentor! We were going to call him once we rescued you!" I explained to Peach. We immediately went to the electronics room. I quickly activated the videophone and dialed up Mentor's number. It rang a few times before Mentor picked up. "Hello?" Mentor said in a tired voice. "Hi Mentor! It's us!" I exclaimed. "Oh! Kirby! I was wondering when you'd call," Mentor said, "too bad you didn't realize it's three in the morning." "Sorry, we had to get a passenger," I grinned. "Wait, did you..." Mentor started. "Hi Mentor!" Peach said. "Oh! I'm extremely grateful that these two rescued you!" Mentor said happily. "Yes; they told me what happened at SSB Island." Peach said. "Yes, but now we have three of the best Smashers in the Committee going for us!" Mentor exclaimed. "Uh... right..." Pikachu said with disbelief. "Yes, well, anyway, I need you three to come here as soon as possible; we have something that we need to show you," Mentor explained. "Before you go, Mentor," I started, "could we show you something?" "Why, yes, of course," Mentor replied. "Okay," I said as I started off. I went and found my bag, and grabbed the 'ToT' disk out of it. I quickly returned to the electronics room with the disk. 'We found this in a computer room at the Bio-Lab," I said as I held up the disk, "Do you know what 'ToT' stands for?" "...Oh my..." Mentor said with a horror-struck face. "What?" Pikachu asked, "Is 'ToT' bad?" "Read what is on that disk," Mentor stated, "it may help you find out where the others are." "Got it," I confirmed, "we'll meet you at the island ASAP!" "Good luck!" Mentor said as he signed off.  
  
"What's so important about this 'ToT'?" Peach asked. "I dunno," I replied, "let's find out!" We swung back over to the computer room to find out what was on the disk. I slid the disk into the A:\ drive, and opened it up. The disk was filled with a truckload of stuff about 'ToT'. I opened up a picture file, and all three of us gasped. A picture of Master Hand, Black Bowser, and Crazy Hand in sinister-looking poses had come onto the screen. A title labeled "The Triad of Tyranny" was at the bottom of the screen, colored a dark red. "Ooookkaaayyy..." Pikachu said with his eyes wide open. We read in a Word file that they secretly banded together , and how Mewtwo was to abduct the Smashers and start cloning them with their new technology. "I KNEW they were clones!" I exclaimed. "It doesn't say where Mewtwo is though," Peach pointed out. "True; I guess we'll find out in one of these other files," I replied.  
  
We checked all the files, but no location. "Oh well," Pikachu said, "maybe we'll find someone who knows." I was about the reply when the computer stated, "Kirby, fuel tanks are 1/8 full. Refill recommended." "Where's the closest island from here?" I asked. "Searching......... that would be DK Isles," the computer stated. "Set a course," I replied. "Commencing," the computer concluded.  
  
Maybe we'll get the rest of that vacation after all...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Kirby and the others meet up with Yoshi and Pichu? What does Mentor want them to come and see? Will Mewtwo take Yoshi and Pichu's escape lying down? Find out next, in the eleventh chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Friends Rejoined

Super Smash Wars  
  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I'm back with the 11th chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Because of your reviews, I'm going to pull out all the stops in putting up the chapters (I write them on paper first, if you must know), so expect more chapter to come soon after this one!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Friends Rejoined  
  
"Destination: DK Isles. We will arrive in twenty minutes," the computer said. I yawned. "That took what, an hour?" I said as I yawned again. "I don't know, but I hope DK Isles has some sort of lodging," Peach sighed, "I need some beauty sleep." "I'm hoping for a hotel or something too," Pikachu groaned, "I'm beat." "Okay," I said, "I think there's a place called 'The Coconut Hotel' on the island that we can crash at." "Sounds good," Pikachu said.  
  
Once we landed (ON the island) and found the hotel, we checked in. Luckily, since Pikachu and I had our IDs, we got a free room. We immediately went to the room. Once we got there, we... uh... slept. Not much to say about that.  
  
Anyway, when I want back down to the check-in counter after a good sleep, the guy who checked us in beckoned me over. "You are from SSB Island, right?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "Well, two guys that said they were from there got a room shortly after you three did," he explained. "REALLY?!?! What did they look like?!" I asked. "Well, one was a big, green dinosaur, and the other looked like your yellow friend, except he was a bit smaller and had squarish ears," the man stated. "Yoshi and Pichu! All right!!" I said happily. I quickly asked for their room number, then ran back to my own. I burst into the room shouting, "Guys! I've got great news!" "What could be so great around here?" Peach asked. "Yoshi and Pichu are here!" I exclaimed. Pikachu dropped what he was holding and said, "No way!" "Way! They're a few doors down!" I said. "I'm guessing you want to go see them and have them join us on our trip, huh?" Peach asked. "Duh! Let's go!" I exclaimed.  
  
We walked down the hall to room 128. Peach lightly knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked a voice. "Just a few friends," I replied. The door quickly swung open, and I was knocked off my feet. "Kirby!" Pichu laughed. "Ugh... hi Pichu," I sighed. "Hey you guys!" Yoshi said as he walked up. Yoshi suddenly noticed Peach. "Whoa! How'd you get the Princess to hang out with you two?!" he exclaimed. Peach smiled. "Mind if we come in?" Pikachu asked, "And Pichu, get off of Kirby!" "Sure! Why not?" Yoshi beckoned.  
  
"How'd you two get here?" I asked when we stepped inside. "Mewtwo decided to give us a vacation," Pichu said sarcastically. "How'd you really get here?" Pikachu asked. "Well, where to start..." Yoshi started. "We were taken to the beach by Link and DK..." Pichu said. "I knew it!" I exclaimed. "I kicked Ganondorf in the face!..." Pichu continued. "Heh, can't believe I missed that," Pikachu grinned. "We were taken to the Forsaken Tower..." Yoshi continued. "The Forsaken Tower?!!" Pikachu, Peach, and I exclaimed. "Yeah, it's a ways south of Hoenn," Yoshi said. "Mewtwo cloned Mario, Bowser, and Samus..." Pichu went on. "I thought so," I said. "Yeah, well, Pichu and I used what's called an 'SP Attack' to break out..." Yoshi said. "Cool! Two underrank SP teams!" Pikachu exclaimed. "What? You can do them too?" Pichu asked. "Yeah," I replied, "the only reason Pikachu called us underrank is because we should be Elite rank before we should be permitted to use them. Only Peach is really allowed to use them out of us." "Cool! Anyway, we hijacked a speedboat and, here we are!" Yoshi finished. "Wow... that's a lot of stuff to happen in one day..." Peach said. "It's settled! You're coming with us to SSB Island!" I told Yoshi and Pichu. "Yay!" Pichu exclaimed. "Fine with me," Yoshi agreed. "So, when do we leave? In two hours?" Peach asked. "Sounds good," I confirmed.  
  
----------------------  
  
After we checked out, we left for the WarpStar. "Cool, I never knew you had a spaceship," Yoshi said as I opened the hatch. "Yeah, it still has pretty good mileage on it," I said. "Can I drive?" Pichu asked sarcastically. "Do you have good driving experience, like Pikachu?" I asked him. "Duh! I'm Pikachu BROTHER, remember?" Pichu said. "Oh, yeah," I said. "Pichu did drive the boat the whole way here," Yoshi admitted. "He did?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah, it was fun!" Pichu exclaimed. "Okay... if you think you're up to it, I'll let you drive next time," I told Pichu. "All right!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion, and a smoking, medium-sized boat smashed into the ground behind us. "Isn't this the boat we got here in?..." Yoshi said. "Yeah......... RUN!!" Pichu yelled. We piled onto the ship. I got to the cockpit just in time to see a large cannonball crash into the ground where we had been standing! "Everybody, get up here!" I called as I hit the purple button twice. Two more chairs rose from the floor, making the total five. As I sat down, Pichu hopped into the front right seat, while Pikachu, Yoshi and Peach took the three in the back. "I want to see how you fly this thing!" Pichu exclaimed. "Why else would you be in front?" Pikachu snorted. "Let's just get moving, shall we?" Peach interrupted. "What she said," Yoshi added. "Okay then," I said, "here we go!"  
  
I fired up the engines quickly, gas tank full. We touched off, and glided out over the water a ways as we heard a heavy splash from another cannonball. "Care to do the honors?" I asked Pichu as I pushed down the accelerator. "Yeah!" Pichu said excitedly. "Just push that lever the whole way up," I instructed as I pointed to the gear shift. "Okay!" Pichu said as he grabbed the lever, "Next stop, SSB Island!" He quickly thrusted the lever to the top, and we blasted off across the sea.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will something else happen before Kirby and the rest can rescue the other Smashers? What does Mentor want them to see? And did those cannonballs have anything to do with Mewtwo? Find out these and more, in Chapter 12: Sidetracked!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Sidetracked

Super Smash Wars  
  
Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
By SwordKirbyMaster  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SKM here again, bringing you Chapter 12 of Episode II! Sorry I couldn't update for awhile, my internet computer got messed up, so we had to reboot it. But of course, other stuff happened, which made it take longer to get my computer back up and running. Like I said before, I'll be pulling out all of the stops in putting up the story, so expect the next chapter to be up soon! Oh, and I still don't own much, just the ideas and stuff you've never heard of, like usual. On with the chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Sidetracked  
  
Pikachu - Why did the ending of Chapter 11 sound familiar?...  
  
Me - Because it was almost identical to the ending of Chapter 3.  
  
Pikachu - Oh yeah!  
  
----------------------  
  
Things were slow going on the way to SSB Island. I was showing Pichu the controls of the ship and telling him what did what. Pikachu and Yoshi were watching none other than the recent tournament that I won (despite all of the pandemonium that happened), and I think Peach was making a phone call. "Dude! You pulled off some slick tricks in that tourney!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I did okay, I probably could've done better," I admitted. "I guess, but I didn't even know how badly you whipped DK!" Pikachu exclaimed. I turned back to Pichu. "Well, I've pretty much shown you everything. You wanna go watch?" I asked him. "Sure!" Pichu said. So we went over and ended up watching what Pikachu and I had done less than a week ago.  
  
"Destination: SSB Island. We will arrive in three minutes," the computer stated. We had just finished watching me beat Mewtwo with my super-cheap strategy. "Dude, that was hilarious! Mewtwo didn't even see that one!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, that was as cheap as if you Egg Layed someone off the edge!" I laughed. (I had done the 'Suck up and jump off the arena' trick to Mewtwo, where I sucked him up, walked over to the edge of the arena, jumped off, and spit him out near the bottom, giving me an instant win.) "Would you boys get over here and land this thing?" Peach called from the cockpit area. "Okay, okay..." I sighed as I got up. Once we were close enough, I landed at the southern beach. "It seems only yesterday that we left here to rescue Peach..." Pikachu sighed. "It WAS only yesterday, dummy!" I exclaimed. "Oh yeah!" Pikachu remembered. "Sometimes I wonder how you two are friends," Yoshi said. "Well, let's see..." I started, "it was you that introduced us to each other back at the first Invitational, Yoshi." "Yeah, and after we settled our argument back at the second Invitational, we've been roommates and battle teammates since then," Pikachu added. "So true, so true," Yoshi admitted. "Are we going to just stand around, or go see what Mentor wants?!" Pichu exclaimed as he dashed down the hatch ramp. "What's with him?" I wondered aloud. "Pikachu shrugged and said, "I think he's one of his excited moods."  
  
--------------------  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen the main hallway so empty," Yoshi said. His voice echoed through the hallway. "Neither have I, or at least not after HQ was opened to the public," I said. "I guess most people left after the incident," Peach said. "Most likely," Pikachu nodded.  
  
After leaving the elevator into the main lobby, Yoshi and I stopped. "What did you two stop for?" Peach asked, "Aren't we supposed to go see Mentor in the Class Wing?" "I doubt Mentor is still in the Class Wing," I grinned. "You don't expect him to always be there do you?" Yoshi added with a smirk. "Then where would Mentor be?" Pichu asked. I replied by saying, "Upstairs."  
  
I led the group down a small hallway to the southeast from the main lobby. We stopped at another set of elevators, which led to upper levels and the hotel (Yes, there's a hotel at HQ!). Yoshi pressed the button to up. Once an elevator came, we all filed in. "Just to let you know, we're taking you three to a place that no unauthorized person is allowed to go," I said after we all stepped in. "Which would be?" Pikachu asked. "The REAL Headquarters," I grinned. I pressed a red button labeled 'Com', and up we went.  
  
----------------------  
  
"WHOA!!!" Pikachu, Pichu and Peach exclaimed in unison. Yoshi and I expected them to say something like that when they saw HQ. The lobby of the committee's floor was pretty spectacular, though. There were computers off to each side that told the history of every Smashers' game, the statistics of every single Smasher, and even a simulation of SSBM! "I never knew how cool being a committee member could be!" Pikachu exclaimed. "How come I was never told about this?!" Peach said. "Awesome!!" Pichu exclaimed. Pichu started off for a computer when Pikachu grabbed him. "We're not here for that..." Pikachu stated. "Besides, you aren't allowed to use those... yet," I said. "You three aren't even allowed up here, y'know," Yoshi said. "Yeah; you're only up here to see Mentor," I agreed. "I'd better sign up before we leave then," Pikachu said. "So will I," Peach said. "Me too! Me too!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
We walked up to the receptionist at the other end of the room. "Hi, we have an appointment with Mr. Mentor," I said to her. "Name?" she asked me. "Oh! Uh... Kirby," I replied. "Okay," she said as she picked up a phone, "...Mr. Mentor? This is the front desk. I have a Mr. Kirby and friends here to see you. ...Okay, got it." "Well?" Pikachu asked. "He'll be right with you," the receptionist replied. Mentor suddenly entered through the double doors to the side of us. "Hello all!" he said. "Hi. What is it that you wanted to show us?" I asked. "Well, it involves the three of you, but we also need two other Smashers..." Mentor started. "You mean us?" Pichu asked as he stepped to the front of us. "Pichu?! Where did you come from?!" Mentor said in an alarmed state. "Me and Yoshi escaped from the Forsaken Tower and met up with Kirby and Pikachu and Peach!" Pichu exclaimed. "Yoshi's here too?!?" Mentor exclaimed. "What? You didn't notice me?" Yoshi said. "What luck! Yoshi and Pichu just happen to be the other two that are explained in what we found!" Mentor exclaimed.  
  
"What are we explained in?" Peach asked. "I'm guessing this is what you asked us to come for?" I asked. "Yes! Let us go to the conference room; there is a TV there and I think the national news channel is supposed to be airing the explanation soon," Mentor beckoned.  
  
We followed Mentor down a hallway and into the major conference room. "For you three that don't know, this is where regular SSBC meetings are held," Mentor said, "You all probably want to join, right?" "Yes!" Pikachu and Peach said simultaneously. "Yeah! Yeah!" Pichu added. "Okay, but first, take a seat," Mentor said. We all sat down at the large table in the room, at the end closest to the television. Mentor turned the TV on, and switched it to NNN Headline News. (That's Nintendo News Network, if you must know.) "...In other news, archaeologists have reported finding an ancient stone tablet from deep within the ruins of the Desert Colosseus in Hyrule," the anchorman said. "Oh good, we just caught it," Mentor said. "The top archaeologists have deciphered the stone tablet, which gives us this saying: 'Four years after the second millenia, a group of famous Nintendo characters will embark on an epic journey," the anchorman continued, "A marshmellow-like creature, two electric rodents, a princess and a dinosaur will be aided by..." The anchorman was interrupted by a man with a paper. "I've just received breaking news. According to the local news team, Meta Knight is destroying Dream Land!! More details will be revealed shortly." the anchorman stated. "WHAT?!!" I exclaimed. The TV went to a video of Meta Knight and his soldiers destroying and blasting stuff. "Here is what Meta Knight's employer has to say:" said the anchorman. The TV changed to a video of a news reporter and King Dedede. "It's not fair! I'm suppos' to be the baddest guy in Dream Land!" King Dedede whined, "I thought that Meta Knight could be trusted now, but noooo... wait, is that camera on?"  
  
"Things never get any easier for us, do they?" Pikachu groaned. "And the worst place to pick, Kirby's home!" Peach exclaimed. "Grr... he's not getting away with it this time..." I growled through clenched teeth, "C'mon guys; I've got a score to settle!" "But what about the tablet?" Yoshi asked. "Mentor! Try and contact those archaeologists directly and find out what the rest of that stone tablet says!" I exclaimed. "Right! I'll call when I find out!" Mentor replied. I immediately shot out of the room, with everyone running to keep up.  
  
"Of all the lousy tricks..." I groaned as we ran down the main hallway, "I thought he was my ally." "I bet this has to do with Mewtwo," Yoshi said. "You think he has inside info?" Pikachu asked. "Most likely," Yoshi replied. "Let's just get there and beat this Meta Knight!" Peach said. "Yeah!!" the rest of us exclaimed. We made no stops until we reached the ship. We all quickly piled aboard. Everyone hastily took their seats. I turned the power on, hit the gas, and gripped the throttle. We zoomed off to the northeast. "Time for another special feature!" I said as I opened one of the many glass containers, "WarpStar Warpspeed!" I slammed the button that was under the glass. The ship was engulfed in a ball of purple fire. Suddenly, the ship's speed was instantly tripled! I clenched my fists (or what I had of fists) until the repressurization was complete. I let out a quick sigh, and exclaimed, "It should only take an hour to reach Pop Star at this speed!"  
  
And so, we were off, on yet another dangerous mission.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why has Meta Knight suddenly attacked? Does it have anything to do with Mewtwo, as Yoshi thought? Will the ends of chapters where the gang travels to another island stop sounding dumb? Find out next, in Chapter 13: Aerial Antics!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
